


The Flaming Beast

by Charmedforever9494



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Femslash, Sleeping Warrior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 06:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1848616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charmedforever9494/pseuds/Charmedforever9494
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Imagine your OTP having a cook-out that goes horribly</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Flaming Beast

**Author's Note:**

> Posted a bunch of stories to fanfiction.net a little bit ago and now posting here! Enjoy :)

From the corner of her eye, Aurora could see the glint of a sword.  Snapping her head towards the Asian warrior beside her, she swung her arm out to grasp the other woman’s bicep. “What are you doing? Emma said there was no need for your sword. We’re supposed to use the…thing…” the princess’ words drifted off as she looked confusedly at the tool in her hand.

“I do not understand why she forbade me from using my sword. That fiery beast looks like it’s about to attack any minute. Just at it--” Mulan’s words were cut off as she jumped in front of Aurora, sword drawn.

“What’s going on?!” Aurora cried out in fear as the ‘beast’ burst into flames. “I don’t understand! Emma didn’t say anything about it attacking us!”

Mulan grimaced as the princess dug her fingernails into the warrior’s arm.  She wrapped her arm behind her back, grasping Aurora’s waist.  Pushing the fair skinned girl backwards, she swung her sword towards the flaming beast. Stumbling forward, she re-balanced herself and readied her sword to swing again.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa! Guys, what the hell is going on?! I’ve only been gone for a few minutes!” Emma shouted as she ran towards the flaming grill with a fire extinguisher in her arms.

“Watch out Emma! It’s attacking!” Aurora shrieked as she was quickly pulled into her lover’s arms. The warrior sheathed her sword as her arms wrapped tightly around the trembling princess. The two women looked on in amazement as the savior defeated the ‘flaming beast’ with the mysterious, white foam.

When the fire was put out, the blonde put down the fire extinguisher. Slowly rubbing her forehead, Emma turned towards the confused couple and sighed. “I told you that it wouldn’t attack you. It’s a grill. A simple tool to help cook food. Not a beast. And what did I say about the sword? No swords are needed!”

“But the _grill_ …it burst into flames! Did you expect me to just stand by and let it hurt us?” Mulan said defiantly, as she straightened her stance.

“I told you to flip the burgers with the spatula…it’s not that hard…you know what? How about I cook up the next batch of burgers and you guys just relax?” The warrior and the princess shrugged and left the blonde at the grill, rolling her eyes at the charred, unidentifiable burgers.


End file.
